Second Sight
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [SpencerKai, Sequel to Let me see] Kai accidentally breaks Spencer’s glasses, so together they set out to buy him a new pair. Is that all they’re going to buy?


Title: Second sight  
Summary: (Sequel to 'Let me see') Kai accidentally breaks Spencer's glasses, so together they set out to buy him a new pair. Is that all they're going to buy?  
Pairings: Spencer/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Fluff, Sequel.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know nothing. And I pretty much do nothing. Ok, not really, I do a lot, but that's besides the point.

Ok, I wasn't planning a sequel to my first Spencer/Kai oneshot, but, here we are. I'm never planning anything every again. Why? Cos it always go to hell anyway, so why bother? Oh, and I kinda have writers block with "Infinite Joy" which is starting to annoy me. I will kill writers block, however (strikes a super hero's pose) and I hope I'll kill it soon. So, anyway, I hope you like this pointless oneshot. Please enjoy!

* * *

Kai opens the door to his apartment, his hands filled with shopping bags. He stumbles inside, only to outwardly groan. The place was a mess. Again. He rolls his eyes and sighs wearily. It's always the same. Day in and day out, the place starts out clean, but then by mid afternoon, the place looked as if a tornado ripped through here.

He knows the Blitzkrieg boys are enjoying their new found freedom, but did they have to destroy everything?

He trudges into the kitchen to put away the bags of a few essentials he brought at the groceries today. He places the milk and bottled waters in the fridge, the bread on the counter and the coffee and tea in the cupboard above the much loved coffee pot.

Kai glances down at the coffee pot and frowns. The was a bit of cold coffee sitting in the glass kettle. That'll stain, for sure. He is actually quite surprised that there is even any coffee left. Bryan or Tala usually would fight over the last few remaining drops of the black liquid gold.

After Kai had put everything away he rolled up his sleeves and set about cleaning the place. He doesn't know where Tala, Bryan or even Ian had gone, but he knows where Spencer is. Spencer had gone down to the heated pool that this apartment complex has to do some laps. It's currently the middle of winter so going to the beach or outside pool was completely out of the question.

Kai smiles to himself as he sets about washing up the dirty dishes. He thinks about to exactly eight months and three weeks ago. The day that he and Spencer became more than friends. It's still hard for Kai to comprehend that it all happened because he wanted to see what Spencer looks like wearing his reading glasses. He had no idea it would lead them into forming a relationship.

Kai chuckles to himself as he moves out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. He remembers the day where he and Spencer decide to tell the others about their relationship. Tala nearly spat out his coffee, Bryan was speechless for once and Ian spouted something about having a mummy and daddy. Well, that prompted Bryan to make a smartass comment about Kai being the girl, which made Tala really spit out his coffee this time, laughing.

Kai picked up Ian's belongings and turns on his heel, taking a step forward. Suddenly, under his right foot he hears this sickening crushing noise and knows he stepped on something fragile. He looks down and lifts his foot. Immediately he drops what he's holding and drops to his knees. It's a pair of glasses. A pair of familiar reading glasses.

"Oh no," Kai gasps softly, his hand moving to cover his mouth. He had just stepped on Spencer's reading glasses and broke them. Gingerly he lowers his hands and carefully picks up the bent and shattered frame in his hands. "I broke Spencer's glasses."

Kai sits on the floor, his mind reeling as he tries to think of what he should do. They were beyond repair so he can't fix them. He is going to have to tell Spencer what he's done. He only hopes he won't be too mad.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open and close and he immediately panics. It's probably Spencer.

"Kai?" Spencer asks when he steps into the lounge room to find his lover kneeling on the floor. He walks over and knees next to him, concern that they may be something wrong with the Phoenix. "What's wrong?"

Kai looks up at him, his eyes full of guilt. He lowers his eyes again and slowly uncurls his hands from around the glasses and presents them to Spencer. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I accidentally stepped on them while I was cleaning."

Spencer looks down at the glasses and then back into Kai's eyes. They were apologetic and fill with guilt. He smiles softly and shakes his head, taking the glasses from Kai's careful hands. "It's ok," he said softly. "It was an accident. They were getting old anyway, so I guess it's time to replace."

"Let me buy you a new pair," Kai insists, grabbing Spencer's hand and looking at him with sad eyes.

"It was an accident, so you don't have to."

"Yes I do," Kai says. "It's my fault. Please let me buy you a new pair."

Spencer sighs. It doesn't feel right to him making Kai buy him a new pair of glasses. The Phoenix didn't break his glasses on purpose, but if he disagrees, he'll have a very sad and apologetic lover following him around all day. Not that he minds having Kai with him all day, he prefers to have him happy and content instead of depressed.

"Ok," he says, allowing a small smile as Kai visibly perks up. "We'll go out and get a new pair of glasses together, ok?"

"Yes," Kai nods, happily. "Let us go now."

"Now?" Spencer asks.

"Yes," Kai nods again. "Please, I'll feel better if we go now."

Spencer nods and helps Kai to his feet, keeping the glasses and placing them in his pocket. "Ok, well go now. But only because it will make you feel better."

"Thank you," Kai says as he leans on his toes and kisses Spencer softly on the lips, both thanking him and apologizing to him at the same time.

Spencer immediately places his large hand on the back of Kai's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss, successfully turning it passionate. Kai fell against him, sighing contently when he felt Spencer wrap his strong, protective arm around his waist, effortlessly holding him up. They parted after what seems like an eternity and together they head for the front door, to walk to the near by optometrist.

It's located in the main street, surrounded by gift shops and jewelers. As they stepped out into the cool winter air, Kai shivers and snuggles against Spencer side, smiling as the whale wraps an arm around him, blocking most of the wind.

"Better?" Spencer asks. Kai smiles and nods, sinking against him. They walk the rest of the way in silence. But as they were approaching the optometrist, Kai looks up and glances in the window of a Jewelry store, he eyes landing on the gold necklace. He pauses for a minute to get a better look. It was actually a gold pendant of a Phoenix, surrounded by rubies and sapphires, on a thick silver chain. "You like that?" Spencer asks. "Why don't you get it?"

"Oh no, I can't," Kai protests, a small blush marring his delicate face. "It'll be wasted on someone like me."

Spencer rose an eyebrow at the word "wasted" and sighs inwardly. Even though they have been dating for well over eight months, it still surprises him how little Kai regards himself.

"Come on," Kai says pulling on Spencer arm into the optometrist next door. "We still need to get you your glasses."

Spencer sighs again, letting the petite Phoenix drag him into the shop, his eyes glancing up for a moment to read the shop sign, before turning his attention back to his lover and the task at hand.

Fortunately, it didn't take as long as expected for Spencer to get his new glasses. He actually got two. One as a spare. He had to try on some frames to see which he likes best and he took the too that made Kai blush the hardest.

"Why did you insist I get my glasses today?" Spencer asks as they left the building, stepping out into the cold once again.

Kai blushes brightly and tries to shrug but ends up shivering. "I like seeing you in your glasses, that's all," he replies softly.

Spencer smiles down at him, before gathering him up into his arms and kissing him softly on the forehead. "I can tell," he lightly teases, pleased when Kai's blush darkens. Suddenly, Kai's eyes widen.

"Oh no," he said. "I forgot about dinner. I need to go back to the supermarket to get some chicken breast for the chicken curry I'm making tonight."

"You go ahead," Spencer says as he kisses Kai on the forehead again. "I'm going to head home and have a shower. I smell like chlorine."

"Ok," Kai nods. "I won't be long. See you back at home."

Spencer nods and kisses Kai again, but only briefly before stepping back and watching as the dual hair blader crosses the street on a jog and heads to the near by supermarket. He watches until he was out of his sight and then turns back to the jewelries Kai was looking at earlier. He glances in the window to see that the Phoenix necklace was still there. Perfect.

Taking a little longer than Kai would have liked, he clutched the bag of goods to his chest and jogs through the crowds, on his way back to his apartment. There was a bit of a queue today, so he had to take a number and wait. He curls a piece of his hair behind his ear and slows down to a brisk walk as he enters the lobby of the apartment complex. After a short ride in the lift, Kai digs in his pocket for his keys and opens the door. It was nearing dinner time and no doubt the guys will be getting hungry.

"I'm back!" He calls as he slips off his shoes and jacket. "Spencer?"

"Lounge room."

Kai steps into the lounge room, finding his lover sitting on the couch wearing his new glasses, a thick book resting his lap. "You're wearing your new glasses?" Kai smiles, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He can't help but notice how handsome and mature Spencer looks with his glasses.

Spencer smiles and looks over the rim of his glasses. "I've got a surprise for you," he says suddenly.

"A surprise?" Kai wonders, surprise evident on his face.

"Put that away," Spencer indicates to the parcel in Kai's hands. "and I'll show you."

Kai blinks for a moment and then nods, hurrying into the kitchen to place the parcel on the counter and back into the lounge room. Spencer was there, now standing up, holding something that Kai couldn't quite see in his hand.

"Close you eyes," Spencer says.

"Huh?"

"Trust me," Spencer moves forward and kisses Kai on the top of his head. "Close your eyes."

Kai looks puzzled, but closes his eyes anyway. Spencer pauses for a moment, then smiles when he sees that Kai has his eyes closed and was not peeking. He opens his hand to reveal the phoenix pendant. He unclasps the chain and then carefully places it around Kai's neck, stifling a chuckle when he notices Kai's brow furrow in confusion. After doing the clasp, he places a hand on Kai's cheek. "You can open your eyes now."

Immediately, Kai opens his eyes, his hands moving to grasp the object around his neck. He looks down, he eyes widening when he realizes that the object around his neck was the pendant he was looking at earlier. "Spencer?" he gasps.

Spencer chuckles. "It suits you."

"But, I don't-" Kai mumbles, but soon was cut off by Spencer who decides to silence him by pulling him into a strong passionate kiss. He fell against Spencer, his mind blank from pleasure. He was vaguely aware that Spencer has moved slightly to gather him up in his arms and move into the bedroom. He was only made aware of that fact when he felt the soft sheets when Spencer laid him down.

"Spencer," Kai moans when the kiss was broken. Spencer pulls back slightly, he hand moving to he glasses, but was stopped when Kai places on hand on his. "No, leave them on," he whispers. "Make love to me with them on."

Spencer drops his hand and slowly sets about removing Kai's clothes, leaving on the necklace. "You deserve a lot more than you realize," he says, then proceeds to show Kai just how much pleasure and happiness he should have.

"You look so handsome in your glasses," Kai says, he voice still hoarse from the passionate loving making as he laid spent under his blond, passionate lover. "I love seeing you in them."

Spencer pulls back slightly, letting his eyes run over his panting, shivering lover. "And I'd enjoy seeing you in nothing but that necklace," he smirks when Kai blushes madly.

"I can't walk around naked, Spencer."

"You're right," Spencer kisses him again. "This is for my eyes only."

They were about to give into their bodily appetites again, when they were interrupted by an insistent banging on their bedroom door.

"What!" Spencer yells in reply as Kai groans in disappointment. He gave Kai one quick kiss before climbing off of him, pulling on a pair of track pants and walking to the door. Before he opens the door he glances over his shoulder to see Kai crawling under the blankets to hide his nakedness. He opens the door to see his three teammates standing there looking annoyed and very hungry. "What is it? I'm busy."

"But what about dinner?" Bryan whines.

"Order take out," Spencer replies before shutting the door to his bedroom and locking it.

"But we're had take out for the past month!"

* * *

Nyah, what do you think of that? I hope you liked it. It's amazing how inspiration can just hit you out of the blue, isn't it? I have a small note book in my bag that I take with me everywhere that is filled with useless notes. Oh well, lets see what else I can do.

Please review.


End file.
